


Shadow Fall

by CelesteShepard, laraanita



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Collaboration, Dragons, Evil Character Redemption, Good versus Evil, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteShepard/pseuds/CelesteShepard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are those in this world that are born with great powers, and there are those in this world to which great power is given. Nebris was granted his shape-shifting powers by the Bestower, Vechs, and has since used that power for personal gain. But when another shifter, one that can also take the form of a Dragon, emerges and challenges Nebris, his entire world is turned onto its head. He finds himself questioning his way of life... But can he escape the shadows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Roleplay-turned-Fanfiction collaboration by myself and my good friend laraanita, AKA Thero.
> 
> The ratings are largely for the later chapters and we are still in the process of playing through scenes and smoothing out what we have archived, so getting this post-worthy will be a long, slow process, but please bear with us.
> 
> I will always warn if a chapter is going to contain something Warn-worthy or triggering, but this first chapter only has a bit of violence. Still, discretion is advised.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. Please enjoy. <3

_“Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?” - Abraham Lincoln_  
  
There it was. Nebris focused on the security van transporting his target from atop the building, binoculars in hand. It would be simple enough to retrieve it, all he had to do was swoop down, snatch up the vehicle and carry it away far enough that he wouldn't get shot while he was trying to pry his prize out of the wreckage. The security following the van was pretty abysmal too, so there would be a minimum of bullets to pick out of his scales back home. He dropped the binoculars to the side and rolled his shoulders, breathing out slowly to relax himself. All he had to do was imagine the tingling of his transformation and...step off the edge.   
  
He plummeted towards the ground and yet before he reached even half way, was surrounded by the familiar caress of purple flakes. The mass surrounded him before exploding outwards with the change and growth that overcame him, the beast flapping its great wings and heading towards its target. With a roar that shook the glass windows of the buildings around him, he dove and reached for the van, snatching it up in his claws and taking to the sky to the sounds of screams and gunfire. A quiet laugh left the dragon as he flew, amused by the pathetic attempts to stop him. Try as they might, so far they hadn't come up with a way to stop him from just taking what he wanted. In and out before they could harm him, rather fitting for the name they'd bestowed upon him. Winged Shadow. It made him want to roll his eyes but at the same time he rather liked it. He flew higher and headed beyond the city, searching for a spot to set down and remove the pesky humans from inside the van.

 

There was a roar to his left and a streak of green before he felt the pain and impact of being tackled. The other dragon was smaller, but he made of for what he lacked in size in sheer speed and ferocity. He pried the van out of the other dragons claws and set it down gently before turning on the darker drake with another roar and a blast of golden flame, hurtling at him again, claws and teeth bared, ready to fight to the death.

 

Nebris was in shock, so much so that he just let the van, his target, his prize be ripped away and set down delicately away from him. Another dragon? He'd never seen another like him before, sure there were others with powers and the like but never had he seen another who could do as he did and become a mythical creature. It was the roar and fire in his face which jerked him back from his wandering thoughts and with an answering snarl he flew at the green newcomer with teeth and claws and vibrant violet flames. Fellow beast or not, it had taken what was his and he was a possessive dragon. He would have it back.

 

His opponent hooked his claws into scales, bit at wings, and breathed that hot flame right into his face, letting his rage lend him strength. He was small, yes, young and inexperienced, but he was fierce, and strong, and was using his entire body as a weapon, even whipping his tail around, striking at his Nebris' eyes to try and blind him.

 

Nebris was not at all accustomed to fighting things similar in size to him, especially not one that blinded him with fire and tried to rip his wing membranes to shreds. He roared in anger and pain and lashed out with a heavy paw, beating his wings at his attacker in an attempt to disorient him enough to get some distance. He was not afraid to admit he was out of his depth here.

 

His foe was finally dislodged and blown back, but kept his footing, snarling at his enemy and baring his fangs, eyes alight with flame. "If ye know wha' good for ye, ye'll clear outta here and not come back!" He growled.

 

Nebris growled as he battered the other away with his wings, throwing himself back away enough to get a good look at exactly what he was facing. Violet eyes drank in the sight of this new drake, all greens and curly horns. Something in the pit of his stomach curled and he snarled at the strange sensation, puffing out black smoke. It was easy to pretend to himself it was in anger at the other's words. "You presume to challenge me? Do you know who I am?" he flared his wings wide and snorted, violet sparks mixing in with the black smoke this time.

 

The other dragon was smaller, but he roared back fiercely, extending his own wings wide and rising up on just his hind legs, puffing himself out to be as big as possible. "I know exactly who you are, Winged Shadow! And I know who I am... I am the one that will bring you to ruin! I AM PYRO!" He threw his head back with another roar, before fixing another heated glare at the other, not backing down.

 

The black dragon could not tear his eyes from the furious green, this...Pyro. There was something far too intriguing about this one and Nebris could already feel his curiosity fixating on this stranger, so like him and yet so very different. The fury and fire in this one was something he wanted more of, for some idiotic reason. He drew his lips back in a snarl, eyes bright, "Then you will have quite the task ahead of you...Pyro. No other has ever succeeded...what makes you think you stand a chance?"

 

The other's answer was to launch at him again, clawing and snapping and berating him with strong flaps of his smaller wings, breathing fire directly in his face, trying to topple the other dragon onto his back to pin him.

 

The black dragon fought back just as harshly, cruel claws slashing at scaled hide and wings, jaws snapping at the green's neck. His greater mass kept him from being toppled for the moment, using his tail and wings to help him keep his balance as he reared up, claws swiping as he came down with a roar.

 

Instead of backing away, Pyro ducked and charged in to take his enemy's hind legs from under him and surge upward, tipping to one side, taking the black dragon entirely off the ground surprisingly easily for his smaller size. He roared in triumph and pinned the other, glaring down at him fiercely.

 

The roar was cut off, replaced by a surprised grunt as he hit the ground as was pinned. He struggled to comprehend what had just happened, slightly dizzy and confused. "Did you just...?"

 

"You are defeated." Pyro snarled down at him, wings extended. "It's time for you to leave." He kept the other pinned down with all his weight. "Don't make me kill you."

 

Defeated. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth and he bared his fangs at the victor. "And how do I know that you won't attack me the moment I have my back turned to go?"

 

"Because I'm not you." He sneered, letting him up and backing off, still in a ready stance in case the other attacked again. "NOW GO!"

 

The black dragon rolled to his feet and snarled at Pyro before deciding that leaving without his prize was the best thing for him this time. He needed time to come up with something to use against this new enemy. "I'll be the victor next time, fledgling. Beginner's luck doesn't last forever." he spat, black smoke and purple flickers of flame marring his words.

 

"We'll just see about that." The other snarled quietly, words for only his enemy to hear. He wasn't about to move from his position, not until his foe was well out of sight.

  
Nebris snarled and lashed his tail angrily before beating his wings and throwing himself into the air. He needed to get as far away from this other dragon as possible...as far away from that voice as possible. He took to the skies and roared, spitting flame and smoke in his anger and frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebris gets a visit from Etho... And bargains for his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit depictions of oral sex, and can be considered Dub-Con. Discretion is advised.

_“The man of knowledge must be able not only to love his enemies but also to hate his friends.” - Friedrich Nietzsche_

 

Nebris stalked into his hidden home, still snarling and huffing as he shrank down to his human form. As he shrank, much of the snarling faded however and by the time he dropped into his favourite comfy chair in the corner, he was trying to figure out where the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach had come from and why it wasn't going away, only seeming to grow the more his thoughts dwelled on the green dragon who'd so easily beaten him. He drew his legs up onto the footstool and groaned, hiding his face in his hands. What was wrong with him, being beaten like that? By a smaller, cuter dragon? And he'd just flown away instead of taking what was his! Urgh!

 

"That must have been embarrassing..." A voice purred, and a figure slunk from the shadows, becoming more corporeal as he approached, smirking behind the mask that covered most of his face. "Beaten by such a tiny little spitfire like that... You are losing your touch, my nefarious friend...:

 

Nebris flinched at the sudden voice, still so tense from the fight and from his reeling thoughts that he almost shifted forms. "Damnit Etho," he hissed, dropping his hands. "I was this close to biting your head off, this close." He paused, purple eyes glowing in the dim corner. "And what do you know about that? I just got back."

 

"I have my ways, you know this..." He murmured mysteriously, leaning against the wall and looking the shifter over. "You look a sight... He really messed you up, didn't he? In more ways than one, I suspect..." He said coyly, chuckling to himself.

 

"I still have the scratches...I didn't think wounds would transfer over shapes but I guess some of them do." he picked at one of the few scratches on his neck and tried to avoid Etho's knowing gaze. The shadow walker was far too perceptive for Nebris' liking and right now, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to talk about the fight or how he was feeling.

 

"And what did you think of this new nemesis of yours? Hmmm? Finally someone who will be a challenge for you to defeat... You should be thrilled." Etho was enjoying this far too much to back off now, his tone almost a sneer.

 

Nebris growled lowly, disliking the tone Etho was taking. "What’s the matter? Jealous that someone else is going to be taking up my time? Afraid you won't be able to come bother me whenever you like because I'll be out playing with someone more interesting?"

 

"If I had a heart, it might be wounded." Etho pouted, scoffing. "Besides... He'll only take up as much of your time as you really want him to... But it sounds like you want him to take up quite a bit of it." He laughed before melting into the shadows and changing position before Nebris could think to strike at him.

 

The shapeshifter snarled softly but didn't move from his comfortable seat. "You know nothing about what I want, you've proven that in the past. What I want is for him to not bother me or interrupt my plans again. You make it sound like I want to see him. I don't." And yet the way his internals flip flopped at the idea of seeing the smaller dragon again seemed to prove him wrong.

 

"Perhaps I don't know what you want." Came the voice again, from his left and far too close, breath against his ear. "But I can tell when you're lying... And you are lying now. To yourself, as much as to me..."

 

Nebris shivered at the whisper before he snapped at the shadows with teeth sharper than usual, violet eyes gleaming. "Enough tricks! Face me while we speak or I will burn away all the shadows in this place!" One of the reasons he let the shadows remain in his home was for Etho, one of the only reasons. They might have been a comfort but it was mostly for the other's sake. Of course… He’d never really tried to burn the shadows away… He wasn’t entirely sure he was capable of doing so.  "So what if want to see him again, he's like me! He's the same as me, one of my kind! If someone showed up one day who loved shadows as you do, who lived and breathed in them and made them their home, like you do, wouldn't you want to know them?!"

 

"If they were my enemy, and went against me... I would destroy them." There was such malice in his tone that it was clear he was not lying. "It does not matter how similar we are... All that matters in the end is loyalty." He hissed. "You are loyal to me. If you were not... I would destroy you."

 

"Not everything has to be destroyed Etho, if you want destruction so badly why don't you go and see your lich friend!" Nebris snarled, fighting back the urge to do as threatened and burn the shadows away to see his partner in crime. "Leave me this one thing to do with as I please."

 

Etho reappeared, smirking. "Do with as you please…? A toy then... You'll have to capture him first... I would be willing to assist in that." He chuckled. "Would you like him bound then? In a dungeon, to use? To torment? Or for something far more... Carnal and pleasurable?"

 

"A-a toy-" Dark fire curled through his veins and he fought back a shiver at the thought of the green dragon bound in shadows for him and him alone. "No! That's not what I meant at all, you're twisting my words!" But oh, the images, they wouldn't leave him and now he found himself desiring nothing more than to pin down Pyro, his teeth digging into the scales on his neck while he mounted him, to hear that young voice crying out for him...

 

Etho smirked, but shrugged and sighed. "Well... If you change your mind... Feel free to ask... You know where to find me..." There was a sing-song in his voice with the last bit before he melted away into the shadows again and departed.

 

The shapeshifter shuddered and sank back into his chair, struggling to deal with the sudden rise of desire. Damn Etho, damn his sly words and suggestions. He sat there for a time before he gave in and threw himself into a cold shower. It helped the desire but not the obsession and for the next week he found himself unable to work for long without thinking of the green dragon. In the end, he sank into the same chair, closed his eyes and whispered Etho's name almost afraid to ask for his aid in learning more about Pyro.

 

"Giving in to temptation are we? The serpent's offer is too enticing to resist?" Etho slyly murmured as he appeared from the shadows, grinning at his partner. "What do you desire of me, my dear Nebris? I am in a giving mood today..."

 

"I'm not...giving in." Nebris swallowed, afraid to open his eyes and see that smile. "Not exactly. I want to know more about him, and you know the best ways to get that information...I need help, Etho...what's it going to cost me?"

 

Etho swept close, body hovering inches from Nebris', but not touching him... Not yet. "You know my price, Nebris..." He hissed quietly. "You know the most valuable things to me... Blood... Time... And Pleasure." He dipped his head to lick the other's face. "Which will it be this time?"

 

The shapeshifter shivered at the lick and he opened his eyes, aware of the price of each. "Pleasure." he said quietly, leaning forwards in the seat. After the week of obsessing over Pyro and cold showers to calm him down, it would probably help him too.

 

Etho's lips descended over the shifter's and he kissed hungrily, changing their positions almost through magic and pushing Nebris down to kneel before him, sneering down as he undid the clasp of his pants, slipping them down to reveal his already hard cock before leaning back to let the other work.

 

Nebris was well used to following the shadow walker's unspoken commands, moving where he was directed without breaking the rough, demanding kiss. Kneeling subserviently, he leant forwards and focused on the hard dick before him, lips wrapping around the head, sucking lightly. He made sure his teeth stayed blunt and away from it as he suckled at the length, all too aware of the hurt Etho could inflict when angry. His hands rested on Etho's thighs, lightly gripping them for support as he took in more of the length.

 

Etho laid his head back and groaned as he was serviced, enjoying the feel of Nebris' mouth like he always does, enjoying the power he has over the other man in these moments. If Nebris refuses to serve him, or does a poor job, he can always refuse to help, stating the payment was insufficient, and Nebris knew it.

 

Nebris more than anything didn't want to be refused this time and so he employed all his tricks, swallowing around the length and fighting back his gag reflex as he took in the entire thing, sucking hard when he could and moaning around it, letting the vibrations travel up the shaft. His hands stroked over Etho's thighs, purple eyes glancing up to gauge how well he was doing.

 

Etho was moaning in pleasure, his typical indifference gone as he lost himself to sensation, rolling his head against the back of the chair and slipping his hands down to grip at Nebris' hair, tugging it roughly with an open-mouthed smile.

 

The approval in the action sent a little spark of pleasure through the shapeshifter and he couldn't help the little purr that left him, swallowing again and fighting to keep swallowing the length for as long as he could manage without choking. He drew back gasping shortly but he licked his way down the cock's length until he was taking it all in again and again for Etho. That kind of smile was rare and thrilling still, the thing that had gotten him obsessed with Etho in the first place those many years ago. The obsession had faded but there was still a spark there.

 

Etho was very good at controlling himself, and his own urges... He wouldn't be half the evildoer he was if he let his control slip frequently. So he held off for quite some time, making Nebris work hard to bring the other man his release... And when he did, he grabbed the shapeshifter by the hair and pounded hard into his mouth, snarling and fucking his throat without mercy until he came, pouring his release down the other man's throat.

 

Nebris went lax at his touch and let Etho do as he pleased, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and watching even as they watered at the force the shadow walker used. He swallowed dutifully and tried not to squirm as his own arousal grew uncomfortable, trapped in his clothing still.

 

Etho sighed and grinned down at Nebris before pulling him off his length and pushing him out of the way so he could stand, tucking himself away. "The payment is... Acceptable." He purred, stretching out. "What do you need of me?"

 

Nebris fell back to sit on the ground, legs splayed open as he stared up at Etho towering over him. He licked his lips and wiped at his mouth. "I - I need information. About him, about Pyro. I need to know who he is, where he goes...where he came from."

 

He grinned down at the shapeshifter. "Is that all? Perhaps you should have a talk with Vechs..." Etho offered with a smirk, thinking fondly of the man who had bestowed him with his powers, had given him the darkness as an ally... Most who had powers owed either Vechs or Guude a debt... Some had already paid theirs... Nebris had not yet. But he had nothing to fear from his creator… He had paid his dues. "I would suggest you speak with Guude... But I don't think he would take too kindly  to a villain questioning him... And if any understand that man's motivations, it would be his counterpart..." He chuckled darkly. "I will speak to others in our... "Community" and discover what I can."

 

Nebris shuddered at the thought of approaching either of the two, unwilling to put himself in more debt to Vechs and unwilling to anger Guude by enquiring about this new gifted one. He feared angering him and being stripped of the one thing that linked him to Pyro. "I'd appreciate it..." And as for going to the others himself, he had a deep seated fear of one of the most powerful of their number, stemming from a small...misunderstanding with the lich. His skin crawled at the memory and his arousal disappeared almost instantly with it.

 

"I will return..." Etho said, smirking down at the shifter. "Unless you wish to make another payment... In advance?"

 

Nebris looked away from the shadow walker, violet eyes dimming. "No. I already made my payment...and I refuse to make another." He had no desire to share his blood with Etho, not unless he had little choice...and the one instance where he'd been forced to offer time as a payment didn't bear thinking about. He'd been desperate, near death...some days he still felt the effects of making that bargain.

 

"Suit yourself... Enjoy your chat with our maker..." Etho faded from sight, his chuckle lingering in the room, even when he was long gone from it.

  
The shape shifter shuddered and drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around them for a brief moment to comfort himself. He was used to giving these payments, and so he knew to expect nothing in return… With Etho there was no reciprocation, unless he paid for it.  
  
It took a little while before he was able to rouse himself enough to go clean up. He'd consider visiting Vechs.   
  
But for now, he'd wait for Etho to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebris pays Guude a visit in an attempt to get some answers.

_“The truth is rarely pure and never simple.” - Oscar Wilde_

 

It was a full five days before Etho returned, and he was only around for a fleeting instant, depositing a file on Nebris' bedside table before departing again. The file contained all he had learned about the shape-shifter known as Pyro... Which was quite a bit. It included a picture of his humanoid form, a full breakdown of his powers and abilities and a brief history of his life up until he had gained his powers. He only received them 3 days before he challenged Nebris... But the file was very vague on the details of the granting. Typically there were witnesses... But it seemed there had been none, this time.

 

Nebris devoured the file the moment it landed on his table, spending hours going over every single detail it contained. The pictures he stared at and touched until he had the face memorised, imprinted forever in the back of his mind. A face to the pretty voice. The recent appearance of the powers and the lack of witnesses were interesting, highly so. Guude usually liked to make sure that the newly empowered awoke with a gaggle of friendly faces to help them through the change...what was different this time? Curiosity burned and Nebris was itching for a flight anyway. It would kill two birds with one stone to fly out and see Guude, just ask him why...surely that couldn't hurt? He glanced at the dark shadows by his bed and swirled his hand in the murky depths, catching some of the blackness and drawing it to him. He wasn't able to control the shadows, that was solely Etho's domain, but he could take a little of it with him, just in case something went wrong and he had to beg for help. It would be costly, very costly, if he had to ask, but it would be worth not dying at the hands of an angry Bestower. He caught the swirl of blackness in a small vial and pocketed it, heading for the exit. Topside, he shifted forms and took to the skies, relishing in his freedom in the air. Once he was high enough, he flew for Guude's home.

 

Along with the ability to grant the powers, Guude was gifted in sensing when those who had them were near, and it mattered very little who had granted the powers... But there was a difference in the "feel" of powers granted by him, and those bestowed by Vechs. So Nebris knew the bestower would know it was not someone of his creation who approached when he felt Nebris' presence.

 

Nebris landed, carefully, afraid to trample anything and anger the powerful man who lived here and slowly shifted forms, trying his best not to seem aggressive. The Bestower was waiting for him, arms crossed over his chest and staring the Gifted down. Once he stood there, nervously flattening out his waistcoat, he wasn't quite sure what to say to the approaching man.  
  
"Uh...hi." he blurted out.   
  
Guude continued to stare, giving a curt nod in acknowledgement of the greeting.  
  
"Look, I know I'm probably not supposed to be here, but I have questions and - and I thought you could help. I'm not here to cause a mess, I promise, I just...need answers."

 

Guude's eyes were deadpan as he examined the shifter, staring him down. He kept his arms folded across his chest and walked around the man before him, keen eyes looking for any telling signs that he was lying, that this was a trap. Finding nothing he stopped in front of him again... and smirked.   
  
"C'mon in, guy." He turned, motioning for the other to follow.  
  
Nebris breathed a sigh of relief. He meant no harm at his intrusion, and as such had nothing to fear from the Bestower… But Guude was an intimidating presence. He could take his powers away from him as swiftly as Vechs had granted them. He had to tread carefully.  
  
Getting them set up in a sitting room and offering drinks, Guude sank into a chair and sprawled out comfortably. "Before you start askin', I'm not giving you anything that will compromise anyone, or their identities. You ask your questions, but just know that I won't answer if I feel like it's gonna put one of my guys in danger." He warned, eyes narrowed as he watched the shifter intently.

 

The offer of a drink and a seat were completely unexpected and Nebris accepted both gratefully, immensely more relaxed since he hadn't been blasted back to his base yet. "I understand.” He murmured, nodding his acknowledgement of the warning. “I won't ask about anyone's name or location. I just...need to know the reason behind someone. I guess it should be obvious who really..."

 

Guude arched an eyebrow. "If it were obvious I wouldn't be asking." He said quietly, leaning forward and giving Nebris a searching look.

 

"He called himself Pyro...he's like me, and I wanted to know why." Nebris looked down into the glass instead of at Guude. "I mean...I guess I can understand why the dragon shape, makes sense but...why him? Why give him exactly the same shape shifting power as me? And why does he hate me so much already?"

 

Guude shook his head. "I haven't given anyone powers like yours. Ever." He leaned back, rubbing his chin with a hand, thinking. "That was that green dragon you fought about a week ago, right? I saw the news coverage, heard some accounts... But I didn't give him his powers. You're barking up the wrong tree, guy." He smirked and shook his head again, chuckling. "Vechs you sly sonuvabitch... What are you playing at?"

 

Nebris looked up, eyes wide. "You didn't?" he asked, shock colouring his rough voice. "But...why would Vechs make him to - to hate me? To fight me? I don't ...understand what's going on..." His own maker, why would he do that?

 

Guude shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the wrong person to ask about that, guy." He said with a smirk. "Sounds like you need to have a chat with your maker... Or, y'know... You could always try and capture Pyro... Try to get it straight from the Dragon's mouth." He chuckled at his own joke and leaned back in his chair.

 

Nebris cursed softly, afraid to venture near Vechs still. Some part of him still hoped Guude was kidding, that Vechs had nothing to do with this. "Dammit."

 

"Believe me, guy. I'd help you if I could... Because you look downright hot and bothered about this ‘Pyro’ kid." He offered with a sly grin. "Reminds me of how that BDoubleO guy always gets around me... Should probably ask him about that."

 

Nebris groaned and set down the glass to hide his face in his hands. "This is not how I pictured this conversation going at all..."

 

"I told ya, I got nothin' for ya. Yer barkin' up the wrong tree comin' to me about this, because until you told me about him... Until I saw him on the news... I knew nothing about this kid. Didn't even know he existed." Guude just shrugged again, unsure of what else to say.

 

"...I best take my leave then...sorry to intrude." Nebris murmured, getting to his feet. "Find a different tree to bark up..."

 

Guude chuckled and waved. "Don't let yer tail hit ya in the ass on the way out."

 

Nebris hurried out, biting back a retort he knew would only get him attacked. It was not a good idea to anger a Bestower, especially after Guude had kindly answered all his question. Even if the answers had been along the lines of ‘I don’t know’. Outside, he shifted and took to the skies once more, flying high above the clouds to try and clear his head in the cold air.  
  
\-----

Back inside, Guude hummed thoughtfully as he considered the situation. Something was going on and it called for a visit. He grabbed his things and headed out. He knew exactly where he was going and soon enough wound up just outside Vechs' lair. The other would sense him, he always did. As the only two Bestowers around the area, it was very hard not to pick up on and become familiar with each other’s presence.

 

The other Bestower was waiting for him, goggles and hat securely on his head and face, obscuring most of it from view. It would make his expressions mostly unreadable. Vechs had one hand in the pocket of his overalls, his posture causal. The other hand raised up to stroke his pet bat, napping on his shoulder, on the head.  
  
"About time you showed up." he called, not bothering to get up from his seat. He and Guude had known each other for a long time, there was no need for formality after everything they’d done and been through together.

 

"And since when did you go around giving out powers to those who wanted to be good guys, Vechs?" Guude asked, stopping before the chair to fold his arms over his chest and tap his foot. "What's your angle? You've got some explaining to do." Guude was actually a little miffed at someone encroaching on his territory.

 

"Explaining. Right." Vechs sighed heavily and motioned him to one of the chairs around them. "You're going to want to sit down for this." he warned, summoning a drink of heavy alcohol for them both.

 

Guude arched an eyebrow but followed, sitting comfortably and taking a long draw of the drink, looking Vechs over and trying to figure him out but it was so hard with those goggles...

  
Vechs was studying him just as intently through the dark goggles, swirling the glass in one hand. There was a long, tense silence before the Bestower finally spoke.  
  
"How much..." he asked slowly, drawing the question out, "do you know about Etho?"


	4. Forbidden Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebris finds Pyro, and the two shifters strike up a bargain...

 

_“And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time.” - Libba Bray_  
  
Nebris flew onwards, head a little clearer after the flight. He was still too afraid to try to find and speak to Vechs, instead deciding on another path. He was going to have to find Pyro. He didn’t have a clue where to begin off the top of his head and briefly considered flying home to double check Pyro’s address on that file when a glow atop the nearby mountains caught his attention. The black dragon flew on until he found himself peering down at the mountains and spying the face that had been seared into his memory. Pyro, what luck. He hadn't been spotted yet and he took advantage of it to fly down and shift out of sight in the shadows, walking up in his human form to watch Pyro, see what he was up to.

 

It seemed to be some kind of training routine, but it was how Pyro looked while training that really captured Nebris’ attention. As he practiced the moves of some unknown martial art, his form shifted partially, wings shifting to appear and offer height in an attack of a block, tail appearing to lash out or to trip the unseen opponent, claws lashing out before vanishing after the strike. It took Nebris’ breath away to see the transformations used like that. He’d never delved into such things, not really. The closest he got was letting his teeth grow sharper when he got angry and even then it was but a prelude to the true shift of forms. As he watched, Pyro seemed to settle on a form that offered all the advantages of his dragon form along with the human, wings, tail, claws, teeth and even the dark green scaling over his skin. As he watched, the younger shifter released a belch of flame before turning and spotting him in the shadows. Pyro froze in place, glaring at the shadowy figure watching him. "Who are ye? What're ye doin' out here?"

 

Spotted, Nebris stepped out of the shadows and offered a small smirk, wondering if he'd be recognised or not. Did Pyro know what he looked like in this form? Had he, in those few moments where they fought, memorised his opponent’s voice pattern like Nebris had done for him? "I could ask the same of you. Up on a mountain all by yourself. Dangerous place." He watched Pyro put the pieces together and smirked when Pyro dropped into one of the stances he’d seen the younger shifter practicing. He wondered if Pyro’d been thinking about him, if he’d been the invisible figure Pyro had been fighting. Was he as firm a fixture in Pyro’s thoughts as Pyro currently was in his?

 

“You.” Pyro hissed, tail lashing back and forth behind him in agitation. Nebris almost found it adorable. “How did ye find me?”

 

“Me.” Nebris grinned. "I was just out flying when I saw fire. On a mountain. Call me curious because that’s not something you see every day." he stepped closer, keeping a fair distance between them but close enough that he didn't have to shout to be heard over the winds on the mountain.

 

"Satisfied now then? Why don't ye jus' slink back ta yer hole?” Pyro hissed, refusing to step back and be cowed by Nebris’ advancement.

 

"I don't have a hole." Nebris laughed softly, coming to a stop and leaning his hip against the side of a rock formation. "I do have a lair though. You should see it. All dark and spooky, I'm sure you'd love it." As he spoke, he kept an eye on the younger man, intrigued to see the twitching and lashing tail begin to slow its agitated movement. He wondered if Pyro even realised how much his body language was giving away.

 

"Ye planned ta bug me all day then? Annoy me ta death? Or maybe ye came ta surrender yerself.” Pyro grinned, baring sharp fangs. “Have me take ya inta custody, put ya behind bars fer th' rest o' yer life?" He kept his fists clenched at his sides, if only to keep them from shaking a little. For all he was relaxing, he was still in the presence of a dangerous shifter.

 

"I'm not really one for being behind bars." Nebris drawled, leaning forwards a little to get a better look at the younger man and his interesting shapeshifting. "Being a shapeshifter really doesn't work in small spaces, things get broken. And even if they did get a big enough cell, you wouldn't want to see what confinement does to a dragon. So for now...I'll just hang out here. Watch you kick the air a little. What were you doing anyway, swatting some flies?"

 

Pyro scowled at his flippant manner. "Perhaps if ye took yer own training a bit more seriously, then I wouldn't've kicked yer arse when we fought." He quipped, a self-satisfied smirk making it way onto his lips.

 

"I wasn’t expecting another dragon to appear...I've never expected another dragon." Nebris said quietly, violet eyes fixed firmly on Pyro and not on those lips. "You're really...something special. Where did you even come from?"

 

"My mother, as far as I know." Pyro snorted and started gathering up his gear into a satchel. He kept his wings tucked close to his back protecting it from the stare which was beginning to make his hair stand on end. "And really I just... I only just found out I can do... What I can do... A little while ago. I woke up one morning and I jus'... I just felt... Different." There was a hint of panic in his voice, a fear of the unknown. He really had no clue, and he'd told this to exactly no one, not yet. And now he was telling it to an evildoer. What was wrong with him?

 

“You know there’s nothing wrong with being different.” Nebris said quietly, watching as the shifter packed and moved, trying to hide from his eyes, from his own fear. “It’s the differences that matter. You and me, for example. We’re different because we’re the only two alike in the whole world. That means something.”

 

“It means I’m gonna kick yer arse again if ye don’t leave me alone!” Pyro snarled, turning and flaring out his wings in a threatening display, tail lashing once more. “If ye don’t wanna find out how fireproof ye are in human form, you’ll get offa my mountain and leave me in peace!”

 

Nebris backed off, holding up his hands peaceably. He had zero desire to provoke Pyro into roasting him. “Easy. I’m going. Just think about what I said, that’s all I’m asking.” He stepped back into the shadows and before Pyro could snarl at him again, shifted silently and took off.

 

He was rather surprised when he wasn’t followed home.

 

\---

 

Nebris didn’t know when to leave well enough alone and he knew he was foolish for going back but he couldn’t help himself. He landed on the mountain, sticking around in dragon form to keep a watch for Pyro. The younger shifter had claimed it was his mountain, so surely he’d be returning here?

 

It didn’t take long to Nebris’ delight and he got to watch the treat of a rickety old clapper of a car ground its way up the mountain road before rolling to a stop in the tiny car park. Pyro stepped out, grabbed his satchel from the back and began to climb further up by foot. Nebris watched the whole time, curious how soon he’d be spotted. At it turned out, Pyro must have had other things on his mind because it wasn’t until he’d rounded the corner and practically tripped over the long black tail blocking the footpath that he looked up and spotted the black dragon looming over him from his perch on the mountain.

 

“You again.” Pyro growled, stepping over the tail and dropping the satchel. “The hell d’yeh want now?”

 

Nebris settled himself firmly on his rocky perch and huffed a small puff of smoke. “Why did you drive up here in that rust bucket? You have a set of perfectly good wings, you should be flying everywhere.” Like me went unsaid but Nebris certainly thought it.

 

“I paid fer the car, I use the car.” Pyro grumbled and continued past to reach the little area he’d claimed as his training place.

 

Nebris considered him for a moment and when the realisation came to him, his scaly lips curled back from his teeth in a grin. “Are you sure it’s not because you can’t fly?”

 

“I thought I told ye to piss off already?”

 

Bingo, Nebris thought, descending from his perch and approaching the other shifter. Pyro backed up and growled warningly but the black and grey dragon ignored the warning. “It is, isn’t it? That’s why you never followed me after that first fight, or last night. You. Can’t. Fly.” he punctuated the words with a nudge of his head against Pyro, the last knocking him back against the rock face and trapping him between dragon and mountain.

 

“I’m warning ye, back off-”

 

“Or what?” Nebris bared his teeth in a smirk. “You’ll jump at me while I fly away?”

 

Pyro ground his teeth together, the desire to shift and beat the larger dragon into dust clear on his face.

 

Nebris drew back, no longer baring his teeth in quite as threatening a manner. “I’ve got a better idea. I...will teach you how to fly, and in return you refrain from attacking me the entire time I’m teaching you.”

 

Suspicion flickered over Pyro’s face and he pressed himself back against the rock face as though seeking support. “Why would you help me like that?”

 

Nebris squashed his instinctive first response and snorted, sending black smoke into Pyro’s face. “Because you’re an embarrassment. What kind of dragon can’t fly?”

 

“That’s it, I’ve had it with you-” Pyro snarled and threw himself at the dragon mocking him, shifting as he went. Green barrelled into black and Nebris had to fight to kick off the angry dragon, beating his wings as he took to the skies.

 

“Just think about it!” Nebris called as he climbed, laughing as he dodged the jet of flame shot his way.

 

\---

 

He returned the next day to pester Pyro some more, a grin on his scaly lips as he watched the familiar car pull into the parking area. Pyro took one look at the black form and scowled, throwing up a finger in a rude gesture which only make the dragon laugh. Again they met in the little training area and again, Nebris shifted down into his human form, still grinning. “You made a decision yet? Or you still risking your life driving around in that rust bucket?”

 

“If I say yes, will yeh actually teach me or will yeh just shove me off a cliff and expect me to hit the ground runnin’?” Pyro asked scathingly, crossing his arms.

 

“I’ll teach you.” He assured, unable to wipe the grin from his face. “I won’t actually push you off a cliff, I’m not that evil. I’ll just make you jump off them later.” Pyro didn’t look like he knew that was a joke however, so Nebris raised his hands appeasingly. “Hey, you’re supposed to laugh. That’s how I learned, jumping off things. I figured if I help you skip the parts with the broken wings, you might not look like you wanna kill me so often.”

 

“You threw yourself off things?” Pyro asked, anger momentarily forgotten as he pictured the large black dragon just falling through the air. He didn’t know whether to laugh or roll his eyes. “Surely that’s not the only way to do it?”

 

“It is when you have no one around to tell you what’s right and what’s stupid.” Nebris shrugged, thinking nothing of the numerous injuries he’d caused himself in learning his new form all those years ago. “Anyway, shift. Let me see what I’ve got to work with here.”

 

Pyro eyed him warily but found himself stepping back for more room regardless. There really wasn’t much else for it. He couldn’t fly, Nebris could teach him. He’d be gaining a useful skill and even if he couldn’t really see what Nebris was getting out of this, it was going to be worth it if he could take to the skies as he pleased. With but a thought and a will, he was shifting.

Nebris watched the transformation avidly, amazed at the differences between the two of them. Unlike his own transformation, there was no storm of purple to mask the transition and he was treated to the sight of one form stretching and growing and changing in colour to become another. This close, he could even see a difference in the make-up of their scales. For all they shared a similar second form, their bodies were as different as night and day. "You make a pretty dragon." he said at last, stepping back so he had enough space to himself. "But I make a better one." With a grin, the signature purple flakes flurried around him, the cloud masking his form and growing as he shifted shape until once more the black drake stood tall and proud as the flakes drifted into nothingness. Again he noticed more differences between them. Pyro was a full 5 feet shorter than Nebris, his head only coming up to the black dragon's wing joint. Nebris couldn’t resist another grin, puffing out his grey scaled chest and standing taller.

 

The green dragon snorted indignantly. "Size isn't everything." He rumbled, sticking his nose in the air and huffing out smoke in annoyance.

 

"You're right." Nebris stepped closer, eyes bright as he drank in the sight of the other dragon, wings ruffling and settling close to his back as he circled around Pyro. "You're still good looking this close, so I suppose you can brag about that."

 

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me." He growled. Though, if Pyro was truthful with himself, he'd be blushing, if dragons could do so. He readjusted his own wings against his back and gave a shake of his head.

 

Nebris bared his teeth in a grin and flicked his tail as he took up position in front of the green. "Now, spread your wings." he commanded. "Let me see what I'm working with."

 

Pyro extended his wings to their full span proudly, keeping his head raised high. So what if the other was bigger than him? He'd bested him before, and he could again. He was certain. He had every reason to be prideful, and the other couldn't take that from him if he tried.

 

The black dragon padded forwards and nosed at the spread wings, considering them thoughtfully before taking up his position again and spreading his own. His were larger, naturally, since he had more to carry in the air. "Alright, I want you to move your wings like mine, nice and slow." He showed Pyro how to perform a single downwards stroke, much slower than he would in the air so Pyro could get a grip on how to move the muscles right.

 

Pyro followed the motions, agonizingly slowly. It burned slightly as he discovered muscles he hadn't even known existed, that he hadn't been using in previous attempts. He felt them now, acknowledged their presence and their necessity in the process.

 

Nebris made a pleased sounding huff at the action and made the same slow show of the upwards stroke. Those wings would probably require some strengthening before he'd be flying and if he could Pyro to do these movements for a while each day, then he’d probably be able to take to the air without dropping like a stone immediately.

 

Pyro repeated the motions a few more times, very careful to make sure each motion gave him the same burning sensation, closing his eyes to focus on the movements and how they felt. Up and down, up and down. There was no comment yet from Nebris, so he had to be doing it right, right?

 

The black dragon made a noise low in his throat after a few minutes of watching the green wings flap exceedingly slowly, pleased by the progress. "Good. You'll want to work those wings daily. Motions like that for a while every day for a week and you'll be ready for a real test flight."

 

Pyro couldn't deny the thrill that shot through him at that sound, but he managed to stop before it showed, instead just looking pleased with himself. "I guess it's just a matter o' gettin' acquainted with a new body." He admitted. "How'd you figure it out?"

 

"Like I said, I threw myself off of high things." He replied matter of factly, wings shifting as if recalling the painful landings Nebris himself tried to forget.

 

Pyro winced visibly as he really thought about it this time. "That sounds like it hurt." He said, letting just the slightest bit of sorrow creep into his voice. He found himself suddenly glad the other was here to help him through this, and not just because he didn’t want to throw himself off things. A bad landing, regardless of the species making it, could always have been deadly.

 

"It did. The landing especially was hard to get a grip on." He sat back on his haunches. "How are you at that? You had to have done some gliding to get to me when we fought and you don't look like you're limping so I assume you aren't hurting yourself too bad with it."

 

"Well I do a lot of parkour as a human so... It was just a matter of adjusting the principal. Bend your limbs when you land... Roll if the impact is too much so it spreads over your body instead of focusing in one place." He shrugged. "It was almost already natural." He tried to keep from sounding like he was bragging, though he couldn't quite say why.

 

That same deep rumbling purr of approval was back, Nebris looking highly pleased with that. "The landing is one of the hardest things to master safely, it’s good that you've gotten that start."

 

Pyro found himself helplessly pleased by the other's praise and he snorted out a puff of smoke and held his head high. "At this rate we'll be battling in the sky." He proclaimed with a grin. "Blasting flames at each other and trying to make the other plummet to the ground." He gave a rumbling chuckle, swishing his tail behind him.

 

"If you're high enough in the air, you can do anything without worrying about falling." Nebris hummed thoughtfully, trying his hardest not to think of anything other than fighting that he might like to do with the green. It was hard. Perhaps it was time to take his leave for the day, let the other do some practicing and let himself calm down. The chatter was too friendly, too playful for him not to slip up somewhere in the conversation and the last thing he wanted was to look like a fool. “I should go. Leave you to do what you came here to do. If you promise not to attack me on sight, I’ll show up tomorrow and we’ll go through some more wing exercises and maybe see if we can get you moving your tail for steering.” He rose and stepped back, wings spreading before Pyro could say a word. “See you then, Pyro,” he rumbled playfully before launching himself off with a sweep of powerful wings, sending dust flying as he displayed the very wing movements he’d been showing the younger shifter.

 

Pyro watched him take off, absently noticing the wing movements as he tracked the black shape across the sky. “Bye…”

 

\---

 

"Okay, there's... One other thing...”

 

It was a few days into their flight training and Pyro had finally plucked up the courage to ask about something else that had been bothering him.

 

“What’s that?” Nebris asked, stretching out his wings with a low groan.

 

“This is going to sound so stupid but... I have a really hard time breathing fire without getting smoke and sparks in my eyes. I have to close them, but I feel the backlash, no matter how hard I blow."

 

Nebris laughed softly, amused, before he moved out of Pyro's line of fire to stand by his side. His wing lightly brushed against Pyro's as he settled beside him. "Show me."

 

Pyro inhaled deeply before igniting his inner fire and blowing it out fiercely, trying to keep his eyes open but the backlash was too much and he had to close them, shaking his head after he'd expelled everything and blinking repeatedly, sputtering a little as some of the smoke had gone up his nose and he'd breathed some of it in. "I can – cough - ignore it well enough in battle but... Fuck it's so annoying." He shook his head, eyes finally stopping their watering and stinging.

 

Nebris watched the demonstration and barely managed to bite back another laugh. Instead he swallowed the urge and managed to look only slightly mirthful instead. "You ah, you're doing it wrong." he explained, voice light with amusement. "You're forcing it. What you have to do is just let it go, just breathe and let it flow."

 

Pyro looked perplexed (personally, Nebris thought it was quite the adorable expression on the green). Was it even possible to do it wrong? You just... Breathe in and blow out, right? "Wh... What d'ya mean wrong?" He didn't get it.

 

"If you force it, like you are when you try too hard, it causes more, uh, friction, maybe, in the air? It blows back into your face. You have to be less forceful and more natural with it," he wasn't explaining it very well. "Just...try to breathe out normally, but with fire. Don't think flamethrower, think breath."

 

Pyro thought he had an idea of what the other was talking about. Don't blow... Just breathe. He sucked in some air again and ignited, but instead of actually puffing, as he had before, he simply exhaled. The fire spewed forth on his breath, every bit as far-reaching and intense as always, but with less effort on his part, and no sparks or smoke in his eyes. And he was able to maintain the flame for twice as long as normal. When it finally ended, he breathed in again and let out a roar of triumph.

 

Nebris once more made the purr that was fast becoming a sign of how pleased he was by the other's progress. Pyro thought he could get used to hearing it. "Well done. Took me a long while to figure that one out too. You're doing pretty well for a new guy."

 

"Well... I do have a pretty good teacher." He admitted with a chuckle, butting his head against his enemy-turned-mentor's shoulder. "Thanks...You know, it’s been a week and I don't know your name... I mean... Calling you that other one feels kinda silly..."

 

Nebris bumped his wing against Pyro's playfully in return, amused by how long it had taken the other to think to ask. Winged Shadow was a pretty terrible name. "I guess I can tell you my name, so long as you don't go telling too many people." he smirked. Not that it mattered so much, he didn't really live anywhere truly accessible to the average person. "Call me Nebris."

 

"Nebris, huh?" Pyro repeated, not letting the other see how much he enjoyed the way the sounds fell off his tongue. "Everyone else calls me Paul... But if ye wanna keep on with Pyro, I won't object." He chuckled, shifting back to a human and stretching his body out again.

 

"Paul...it’s nice." Nebris looked down at the human. He didn't want to change back quite yet, since it was almost time for him to go. He leaned down to look at the comparatively small human form of his fellow shifter. "Hi Paul." he said, prodding the human with his snout.

 

Paul chuckled again and readjusted his hair, leaning against the snout and giving it a pat. "Nice to meet you, Nebris."

 

\---

 

It was cold on the mountain that day, which was possibly the only explanation either of them would give for the way they were sitting. Pyro had snatched up his lunch back and was leaning against the chest of Nebris’ dragon shape, trying not to groan at the immense heat that the black scales gave off. What with the biting cold wind that was currently blowing, the heat was very much appreciated and Nebris honestly didn’t seem to mind being half coiled around him while he ate. Even so, he was enjoying having the other curled around him far more than he was letting on. Pyro quirked an eyebrow up at the shifter. "I feel a little awkward not offering you anything but... I mean in that form it'd be like licking up a crumb, wouldn't it?" He chuckled. "D'ya ever like... I dunno... Go out and hunt cattle?"

 

"Cattle? No, not really the type to go hunting like that." he laughed softly, breath ruffling Pyro's hair. "I get food ordered somewhere and then I pick it up and taken where I set up shop. A lot of non-perishables mostly. Sometimes I treat myself to a nice meal out somewhere. Maybe I'll let you know next time and we can make a day of it before we go back to trying to claw each other."

 

Pyro had a smile on his face right up until he was reminded they were supposed to be enemies. It brought a scowl to his face, but he wasn't really angry... If anything he was sad. He bit off half of a carrot and chewed it aggressively, but it did nothing for the bad taste in his mouth…

 

Nebris, naturally, picked up on the change in him immediately. He sighed softly, again buffeting Pyro with it before the flakes were surrounding him, a gentle swirl that let him shift back to his original form. With Pyro still leaning against him, it ended up with the younger man leaning against his chest when the transformation was over. It was easier to talk in this form and truthfully, it was a subject they needed to discuss seriously, though perhaps not in this position. "Hey...look...no one ever said we had to..."

 

Pyro stiffened, feeling his face flush hot despite the chill wind. It felt so different, having the other shifter against him like this. He pulled himself away, telling himself that it wasn't hard to do so. "Look if ye... If yer gonna keep on... Bein’ the way ye are... Then... I'm gonna have to stop ye. Every time." He insisted quietly, glaring back at the other. He hated this. He had just found a friend... No. He had to remind himself that, even for all his help, this man was dangerous. "If you do what ye did before or something similar... If it happens I. HAVE. To stop you."

 

"Why?" Nebris asked softly, trying to ignore the pang in his chest at Pyro's words, at the lack of him against his chest. The cold made the absence all the more noticeable. "Who told you that this was what you had to do? Who told you that you had to be my - my enemy? We're so alike, we shouldn't have to fight..."

 

"I told me I have to do this. What you do it's...it's wrong!" Pyro wasn't whispering anymore. He was shouting, no longer just trying to explain it to Nebris. "It goes against everything I am and what I believe. There's been no one here to tell me what to do so I have to decide! And what you do is wrong, and I have to stop you! I'm the only one who can!" He was shaking now. There was a flash in his eyes. Pain. Fear. Sorrow.

 

Nebris broke away from the gaze of the other as Pyro shouted at him, unable to face the pain he saw there. He was too busy struggling to hold back his own feelings on the matter. "Fine. Have it your way." he growled, stepping back and shifting forms once more. This time, the flakes appeared in a whirlwind, a furious mass surrounding the dark clothed man until they exploded out for the dragon to take his place. "You won't be seeing me outside of our fights then. I tried." He spread his black wings wide, preparing to take off.

 

Pyro was torn. So very torn and he just wanted to scream and rage and let everything out and before he could stop himself he was a dragon again too, clawing and snapping at his counterpart, breathing fire, raging against the bigger dragon out of a sheer loss of what he should do. This was his enemy... But he'd also helped him. So much. He had nowhere else to turn for this kind of advice. He needed him. But he had to fight him. It wasn't fair.

 

Nebris snarled and snapped, claws raking and gouging at green scales and wings. His anger fuelled him and he spat purple fire in the other's eyes, using his wings and tail to attack and damage as much as the rest of his deadly form. He was hurt and he tried not to show it, but it was hard to keep his eyes from watering from the pain of rejection as much as it was from the smoke and fire.

 

Eventually Pyro’s attacks came weaker and with less fervour even when they’d been half-hearted to begin with until in the end he just curled in on himself, letting the other attack him. Maybe if the other just... Just killed him... Just destroyed him... He wouldn't have to fight with these emotions anymore... He didn't have to fight between what he wanted and what was right. Nebris didn't notice the difference at first, still snarling and hurting. It wasn't until he lashed out with his tail with enough force to send the other crashing back against the nearest rock outcropping and he didn't get up that it finally clicked. "What are you doing, get up!" he roared, pain breaking through his usually calm voice. "You asked for this! You wanted to do this!"

 

"I don't..." Pyro croaked, letting it trail off and just shifting back, laying there on the ground. It was an invitation. He could be so easily killed by the other this way. Crushed, snapped in two, burned to a crisp, eaten, eviscerated... The other had his pick of gruesome methodology. He looked helplessly up at the other. Pain, sorrow, regret, all were clear on his face.

The black dragon's snarl faltered slightly, eyes searching Pyro's for any sign of a trick. He growled when he couldn't see one, unwilling to drop his guard just yet, unwilling to hope again. He bounded forwards and pushed almost gently Pyro with a claw despite the whirl of emotions running through him. "Get up! Fight back - why - why won't you fight back-" There was no answer from the young shifter, Pyro just looking up at him with an utterly defeated expression. Nebris couldn’t stand it any longer and spread his wings, unable to deal with everything. He took to the skies, seeking an escape, a way out from this.

 

Everything had been going so well and he’d ruined it with a few words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on putting together a playlist for this fic, one song for each chapter, and the chapter will share a name with its song. It isn't 100% implemented yet, but I'm starting to name chapters for their songs. Each chapter will have a link to the song it is named for so you can listen along, and when it is complete, I'll be posting the full playlist, available on 8tracks.com, at the beginning of the fic. We're trying to find the perfect songs for each chapter, so please bear with us!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebris returns after the fight between him and Pyro, unable to stay away.

Nebris sulked for a week in his dark, lonely base before he grew sick of the sight of the same damn walls, of growling at shadows and swearing at the memory of a loud, friendly laugh. He couldn’t take it anymore. Sulking for a week had done him no favours, just put him in a black mood as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Maybe Pyro was right about some stuff. Maybe he didn’t have to go about terrorising the nearby city to get what he wanted. Granted the things he wanted were much easier to get when he could just fly down and laugh in the face of bullets, but…he didn’t particularly care for the idea of facing down Pyro. He’d gotten attached, he admitted that. In just a week the young irish kid had wormed his way into his life and he’d found himself sorely missing the training sessions they’d been having daily. There was a distinctly Pyro-shaped hole in his daily routine, a daily routine which, let’s be honest here, was at the moment just a lot of sulking in various places around his base. Sulking in bed, sulking in the shower, sulking while he cooked breakfast, sulking twice as hard when the clock hit the time for Pyro’s training sessions, and of course, sulking as he went to bed.

He spent a lot of the time sulking, basically.

Sunday rolled around and Nebris gave up, dragging himself out his cave and transforming in the midday sun to flap his sulky-self on over to Pyro’s little training area. Pyro called it a mountain, Nebris generously called it a big pointy hill. He’d sat on top of taller buildings in the city. He came at it from the direction of the sun, flying high so he was less likely to be spotted from the ground below. With his dragon eyes, he could easily make out the figure on the mountain. A small green dragon, curled up, looking miserable.

He sighed, banked his wings, and began to descend in wide, slow circles till he came in to land.

Pyro lifted his head from underneath his wing, golden eyes widening when he saw who it was.

“Please tell me you haven’t been up here the entire week.” Nebris drawled, sitting back on his haunches and not bothering to change at that moment.

“N-no…I was resting.” Pyro stared at him, as though expecting an attack. He didn’t look like he was going to be getting up any time soon to defend himself though. In fact, as though to prove he wasn’t a threat, he shifted back into his human form, standing there awkwardly.

Nebris sighed internally when he realised that Pyro was wearing the clothes he’d last seen him in. He really hadn’t left the hilltop since they’d parted ways. “So I can’t help but notice you aren’t attacking me.”

“…Neither are you.” Pyro replied, looking a little more confident.

 

“Why?”

"Why? Because I don't want to!" He all but yelled the obvious answer. “At first it was fine, y’just showed up and started being evil n’shit, and all I needed to do was stop you from hurting people! I wasn’t attached! But then you started being nice and helping me and you – you were friendly and everything was great, right up until that stupid argument and I jus’– fuck!” Pyro turned away and wiped at his face. Nebris squirmed guiltily when he realised he was probably wiping away tears. "I don't wanna fuckin' fight ye!" Pyro sniffed slightly. "It's not bloody fair!"

 

“It’s not fair…” Nebris murmured, slowly shifting down into his human form. The flakes dissipated and he slowly approached Pyro’s back, laying a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. “I already told you that I didn’t want to fight either Pyro…so…let’s not.”

Pyro turned and before Nebris could move back, Pyro had latched onto him, arms around his neck in a tight hug. Nebris stood there for a second in shock before his arms hesitantly came up around the other, holding him close. Drawing back after a long moment, he gently touched over the other's arms and back, wincing when he found a mark or two from his attacks earlier in the week. "I'm - I'm sorry." he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry for everything..."

Pyro finally seemed to calm, snuffling and just leaning against the other feeling him touch the marks and wincing. He hadn't realized how they hurt. "I don't wanna do this." He muttered quietly. "I finally feel like I've found... A friend maybe... I don't wanna push you away now. Can we just... Just pretend we aren't... Just for a while..."

"Yeah, yeah we can." Nebris nodded slowly, voice a little rough. "I don't want to hurt you...never have. I saw you, and I just..." he took in a shuddering breath and lifted his head. "I shouldn't make things more complicated, I'm sorry."

The younger shifter shivered. Despite being mid-afternoon the chilly air further up the mountain was growing colder. It didn’t help that he’d been up there for quite a while in the hopes that Nebris would come back, and now rainclouds were starting to loom threateningly overhead. Home was sounding like a good idea right about now. "Let's get outta here... We can head back to my flat. It's not much, but it's warm... And there's tea." A rough chuckle as he moved away to gather his things. "I mean... You'd probably rather my place than your... your lair... Unless I'm wrong?"

"I...my 'lair' isn't really anything special." Nebris murmured, thinking back to the shadowy cavern. "But it does have enough room for a dragon or two, if you like."

Pyro smirked, the effect a little lost with his cheeks puffy and eyes all red, and he shakes his head. "I think I've been a dragon enough for now… I think I just wanna be human a while." He rolled his shoulders, beginning his hike back to the road where his car was waiting. Partway down the path, he turned back to Nebris, waiting.

Nebris hesitated only for a moment before he followed the younger man, wanting to stay with him longer, to figure things out between them and what it would mean for his future. "I suppose it can't hurt to act like a normal guy for a little while..."

It was a bit of a hike and by the time they reached the car the clouds had rolled in. Pyro started up the car, kicking the heat on and sighing, warming his hands on the vent before buckling up. Nebris climbed in and popped on the seatbelt, looking around the car curiously. It had been a long while since he'd been in a vehicle like this. These days when he wanted to go somewhere he just flew. It was quite novel for him to be inside one of these. It was a rather messy vehicle... Pyro had a tendency to grab food in the middle of a drive and just toss the wrappers into the backseat. But other than the litter, the car looked well kept... He obviously cleaned it regularly, he just hadn't yet this week, what with marooning himself on top of a hill.

Pyro hummed quietly with the radio as they made it back to the city and parked in the garage across from his flat. They made it across the street and inside with little trouble, the space looking a little cluttered, but it was an organized kind of chaos, could have been worse. It reminded Nebris of his own bedrooms in his student days, though his had often included a person or two passed out between beer bottles and the usual leftovers after a night of partying. Nebris couldn't help breathing in the scent of Pyro as he stood there, surrounded by his belongs. The scent felt too much like safety and companionship, something he shouldn't associate with Pyro after such a short time with him. If anyone should feel like that, surely it would have been Etho, not some new Empowered who barely had a grip on his gift yet.

Pyro got some of the clutter cleared away which mostly involved using his foot to shove a pile of games back into a corner, and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. "Make yourself comfortable. Flick on the telly if ye like." He called as thunder crashed outside and rain started to pour. Looks like they’d gotten inside just in time.

The shape shifter wandered over to the tv and flicked it on in passing, making his way towards the window to watch the storm roll in. He'd never been a fan of flying in storms, so it seemed like he'd be staying a while. Hopefully Pyro wouldn't mind. Then again, it would give them a good chance to talk things over, to make some decisions.

Pyro had a look outside himself. "Nasty fuckin' weather... This time of year it's always so shitty." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I mean I don't mind the sound of it... Kinda soothing but... I get all kinda of cooped up." He sighs and stretches himself out, leaning against the wall just beside the window, watching the droplets roll down.

"Feeling cooped up is better than being out there. Flying in storms is rather chaotic, especially when you don't have a grip on it yet." Nebris commented, turning around to face him. "Not recommended." he said with a slight grin.

He got a smirk in return and they watched the rain fall in silence for a few moments until Pyro heard the kettle whistle merrily. He left Nebris by the window and went to serve up the tea, returning with two cups and a tin of biscuits tucked under his arm. He set everything down on the coffee table, shoving aside a few game boxes and controllers to make space "I dunno how ye take yers so I just made it like mine... Milk, two sugars." He shrugged and sipped, taking a biscuit and munching it thoughtfully.

Nebris accepted the cup with a quiet 'thank you' and sipped at the hot liquid, barely feeling the heat. Being a dragon at heart certainly had its uses when it came to scorching hot liquids. Following Pyro’s lead, he reached out and took a biscuit but instead of nibbling it, he dunked it in the tea and popped it into his mouth, humming happily.

"So...when did you get yours?" Pyro’s voice cut into his appreciation of the soggy biscuit.

Nebris didn’t mind so much. "Get what, my wings?" Nebris asked, already guessing that was what Pyro was meaning, avoiding the question for a few seconds longer.

"Your powers... Y'know... When did ye get em... How... I really dunno where mine came from maybe if I know about yours I can figure it out..." He munched another biscuit, kind of nervous to learn.

"...I got them from Vechs...he's usually the one who gifts us our powers." Nebris explained softly, eyes on his teacup instead of looking at the other shifter. "Us being the darker ones, I guess. He made me, and he made Etho...and others. I was dying, and then...I wasn't. I woke up surrounded by people Vechs had had a hand in making. It was one of the most confusing, frightening things I'd ever experienced in my life." he laughed darkly. "And things didn't really get better for a while."

Pyro tilted his head curiously as he absorbed the words. He had no idea who this "Etho" was but just hearing the name made his stomach want to revolt. "So wait... When we get these powers... Someone just gives them to us? And there's more of us? People with powers?" He bites his lip, processing these revelations.

"Someone usually gives us them, yeah. There's more than a few out there who were born with gifts, but for most of the people you’ll end up talking to, it’s given to us. In Vechs’ case, it’s done without warning." Nebris frowned. "I'm guessing this is all news to you..."

"Well yeah... I just kinda... Woke up with them. Thought I'd passed out after a hard night o' drinkin' but I felt... Different. And I played with it some an... Well. I figured it out kinda. And then you attacked and I..." He trailed off, swallowing hard. "I hadn't really... It had only been like 3 days so..."

Nebris whistled, a frown creasing his forehead. "Wow, that's...not good." Also not how Guude operated, so there was truth to what the near-god had told him, not that he'd really doubted him. "Well...if you, maybe, ever need help and you can't find me, there's someone you can go to. His name is Guude, and he'll look out for you. He's the one who usually makes the 'good' guys, I guess you’d call them. Even if he didn't make you, he should still be able to help or point you towards people who can help." Guude was nice like that. Even if Nebris feared him almost as much as Vechs, he still had a healthy amount of respect for the guy.

Pyro hummed thoughtfully, tapping one foot restlessly on the floor. "I'll have to look him up... So... You're saying this "Guude" didn't make me? So why don't I just go to this Vechs motherfucker and ask him what the shit? Thinks he can just dump some fuckin' powers on me and say nothin'... Could've at least left his phone number..." He finished his tea and scowled at the empty cup. "Bastard..."

Nebris shuddered and shook his head. "It's not like a one night stand kind of thing. Vechs isn't someone you want to mess with. He makes people like Etho and - and the Lich, you don't want to get on his bad side. Do not mess with him." He could only imagine what would happen if Vechs got angry at the newly Empowered. He could destroy him with just a look, a snap of his fingers, Pyro wouldn’t stand a chance.

Thankfully, Pyro seemed to get that Nebris was serious about this. He held his tongue, stopping himself from spitting out further insults about Vechs and changed the subject. "The Lich, huh? He sounds like bad news." He shrugged and shook his head, taking another long draw from his drink. "What about the good guys, then? What kinda players they got on their side?"

He relaxed at the subject change, though not entirely enough to be comfortable when the Lich was mentioned, and he skimmed over that.. "I don't know of them all, but there’s a few I do. There's a guy named Pause, one named Beef, some guy I heard mention of being a Zisteau or something? I can't really remember who else. But there’s quite a few. Guude’s even got some of the Naturals on his side the way I hear it."

"Weird names... Then again ‘Pyro’ ain't the best thing either." He chuckled before a thought occurred to him now that he’d finished his tea. "Want a beer then, if you’re staying a while? Or can you even get drunk? I've been having a harder time of it lately meself."

"We're dragons now, in every way I guess. Stronger constitution." Nebris laughed softly. "And I've really made it a point not to get drunk. Too dangerous around my home." He dreaded to think of what Etho could get up to while he was drunk, of what he would agree to. He knows he’s far too loose tongued and agreeable when drunk.

Pyro arched a brow, but didn't ask, shaking his head and deciding not to have one himself... What's the point, really, if you can’t feel the effects or drink socially? He actually felt a bit tired, the week on top of a mountain practically roughing it had drained him physically and emotionally. At least he’d had the sense to come back every other day for food and cleaning himself up, otherwise he’d stink to high heaven, even if he had worn the same clothes. He yawned, "Ye can have the bed if ye like... Passed out on this couch so many times it's almost like a second bed now anyway."

Nebris shook his head, smiling at the yawn. "I wouldn't dream of taking the bed from you. I'm fine with the couch, promise."

Pyro smirked and waggled his eyebrows playfully. "We could always share the bed. S’plenty big." There may have been a slight suggestive tone in his words, but plenty of room for it to be taken as a joke. He didn’t even know if Nebris swung that way and, well, things between them weren’t really all that smoothed out yet.

Nebris’ mouth went dry frighteningly fast at the playful tone and he had to fight a rush of desire back. For goodness sake, they’d only just gotten back on speaking terms. He’d better not mess this up again. But still, his voice was a little lower, a little raspier as he replied. "Sharing...wouldn't be a bad thing. If it’s big enough."

This time it was Pyro's turn to have his mouth go dry. Well shit. He hadn't expected that. He bite his lip and got up, heading for the bedroom. Nebris followed without a word. Pyro was right, the bed is pretty big. Queen-sized mattress, at least. There's all kinds of video game posters and such all over his walls, shelves stocked with more games and movies than books. He motioned Nebris in and got a spare thick quilt out of the closet. "I like to hog." He says with a smirk, climbing in and wrapping himself up in a little cocoon.

Nebris stopped by the bed, doing his best to fight back the desire. It had to be wholly inappropriate for him to be feeling this, especially right now. Poor Pyro had enough on his plate. "Nice room." he commented idly, voice still sounding too aroused for his liking as he kicked off his shoes. "You mind if I..." he mimed removing his shirt and waistcoat, not really wanting to strip (because that could just lead to complicated things) but at the same time unwilling to sleep in his shirt.

"Nah, get comfortable." Pyro mumbled, ejecting shoes and shirt and pants out of the blanket after somehow having wormed out of them in his cocoon when Nebris wasn't looking. "An' get th' light, wouldja? 'Lectric bill's too damn high as it is." He picked up a TV remote from his bedside table and pointed it through the still-open door to click the set off.

Nebris chuckled lowly and turned his back to Pyro to unbutton the waistcoat, setting it aside on a chair to be followed by his shirt soon after. Back bared to Pyro, he fingered the material of his trousers and decided they would have to go too, else he'd wake up in a wrinkled mess. They were neatly folded and set down, leaving him in his socks and a pair of black boxers. He flicked the lights after that and let his faintly glowing eyes guide him to the bed.

Pyro perked at the sight of them, peeping over the top of his blanket burrito. " 'S that somethin' that came with the dragon thing? The way they glow like that?" He asked, tilting his head and giving a lopsided grin. "Cool."

"Yeah," Nebris laughed softly as he slipped between the sheets and got comfy, facing Pyro for the moment. "They're one of my favourite things. Technically, they're part of my dragon shape but I like to keep them."

"Hmmm... I wonder if..." Pyro mumbled before concentrating, managing to get just his eyes to shift. He looked over at the other, grinning excitedly as his own golden eyes gleamed in the dark, briefly illuminated by a flash of lightning outside. "I feel like such a badass now. I could scare the shit outta some people with this."

Nebris couldn't help but laugh again at Pyro's excitement, it was just infectious, a delight to hear. "You should keep them, you look good like that,” he murmured.

"Maybe I will. Thanks for the idea." He chuckled, yawning again and giving a little stretch before curling up just a bit tighter in his bundle. "Thanks for... for everything. For training me. For coming back today. You really…helped." He added more softly. "I owe you." His smile was much less cocky and cheerful, more reserved, grateful... and maybe a little sad.

"...Thank you for today as well." Nebris murmured, smiling faintly as he watch Pyro get sleepier. It really wasn't fair, he was just too adorable. "I really enjoyed it...happy to come back." 'Enjoyed being with you' went unsaid.

Pyro bit his lip, wormed his way just a little closer and rested his forehead against Nebris' chest, humming as he started to doze. "Night..." He mumbled, a contented smile curling his lips.

Nebris stopped breathing for a moment, staring down as though he couldn't believe his eyes. "G...goodnight." he murmured when he finally recovered and slid an arm around the younger man tucked up in his blanket burrito, smiling faintly.

There was the smallest responding nudge and a faint hum as the other slipped fully from consciousness, one hand fisted in the blankets and the other tucked under his head.

Nebris drifted off some time later, unable to keep his eyes on Pyro for too much longer.

Several hours later, Nebris awoke to find Pyro quite a bit closer than he had fallen asleep. His legs were tangled with the other shifter's and his hand had shifted to rest on Nebris' chest, having apparently escaped the blanket burrito. But the closeness alone wasn’t what and woken him. No, it was the shaking and quiet whimpering of his companion, distress etched on his sleeping face that spoke of the nightmare he was having. Nebris blinked groggily until he could see clearly, and he didn't like what he saw. "Pyro," he whispered, cupping his face gently. "Pyro, wake up. Come on..."

Pyro felt the other's presence, his touch, his words, but they didn't bring him completely out of it. They did give him something to reach for, and he slid the hand on Nebris' chest around his body and pulled him close, clinging to Nebris like a child would cling to his teddy bear. Finally he managed with a shake of his head, to snap his eyes open and blink as he took in reality, gasping for air. Still shaking he stared at to Nebris' face, his own expression fearful, his entire body tight and tense.

Nebris wrapped his arms around the shaking man, running his fingers through the black hair while his other stroked up and down his back. "It's okay, I've got you." he shushed. "I've got you." He didn’t have a clue what Pyro’d been dreaming about but it seemed to have been a bad one to have that sort of fear on the poor kid’s face.

Pyro took a few deep breaths to steady himself, letting himself be soothed by the other's touches and soft cooing. He hid his face against that strong, kind of fuzzy chest and processed what he had seen, opting not to tell the other until he sorted things out for himself. He managed to relax after a bit at which point he realized just how tangled they were together. He blushed hot. "...Sorry for uh... Getting all up in yer business... I guess I'm kind of a sleep cuddler."

"Don't worry about it," Nebris murmured, still continuing to gently touch over Pyro's back and hair. "I don't mind...how you feeling after that?" he asked, concern clear in his rough voice. "You alright?"

Pyro wasn't sure if the other not minding made it better or worse. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, fine." He offered shortly, not meaning to sound grouchy but not really wanting to talk about the dream. "It was just... I... I don't usually get them anymore and... It was something different from the usual." He was purposefully vague, and gave the chest his face was pressed to a gentle nuzzle, hoping to get the other to let it go.

Nebris nodded, trying to keep his heartbeat relatively even as Pyro pressed closer. He hadn't shared a bed with someone like this in a long time, probably since before his change. Etho, for all he enjoyed taking pleasure, had never been one for cuddling. He couldn't help himself now, almost craving the feeling of Pyro curled against him.

Pyro was grateful to the other for letting it drop, and he let a silence fall between that wasn't entirely uncomfortable. He spent a moment just enjoying the feel of his companion's skin, his scent, just the fact that he was alive and breathing next to him was a comfort. He felt something stirring in him that wasn't altogether unfamiliar, but he was almost afraid to admit what it was.

"You know, you can go back to sleep if you want, still sorta dark out." Nebris murmured, enjoying just...touching. It was soothing in a way he wasn't all that familiar with and he wasn't sure that was a bad thing.

Every blink brushed his eyelashes against the other's skin, so no wonder he knew he was still awake. Perhaps it would be wise to rest more. He closed his eyes, focusing on just the feel of the other wrapped around him, humming quietly and letting himself doze, not quite as deeply as before, but restful all the same.

The elder shapeshifter smiled softly and let himself drift back into a light sleep with his arms around Pyro, chin on top of his head. As he drifted off, he thought to himself that he could get used to things being like this. Maybe.

 


End file.
